After the shot
by julie2012
Summary: Chapter 3 is up Sam is released from hospital
1. Coma

**After the shot****    by julie2012**

**Pairing: Sam/Martin**

**Spoilers: Fall Out 1&2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Without a Trace and I'm not making money with this**

**Author's notes: This is my very first fanfiction anf english is not my native language. So I hope my english is not that bad. I haven't watched the Fall Out episodes because they weren't shown on TV here yet. We are still at The Source. So there surely are some mistakes in the setting. Reviews are welcome at zoe84@gmx.net . I hope you like it. Please read and review...**

**Chapter One – Coma **

The ambulance disappeared in the distance towards the nearest hospital. On board were the paramedics, Samantha and Martin. Sam tried to fight the upcoming unconsciousness but only could win for a few minutes. While the paramedics attempted to compensate the high loss of blood from her injured leg she softly murmured: "Jack, I'm sorry, so sorry." over and over again. Martin sat quietly near Sam's head and observed the actions of the paramedics. He felt terrible to see his co-worker suffer like that and he wondered what the murmurs meant and whether he should react to them. The medics were done with Sam's most needed and in the car possible treatment. They only controlled her vitals further. Breathing and heartbeat were steady but she had lost consciousness. Martin remembered what had happened after they heard the shot inside the building.

~*~*~*~o~O~o~*~*~*~

Jack had tried to contact Sam but had received no response. He decided to go inside and rescue her, he risked is own life to safe her. Martin himself was only shocked, he could not move nor think properly. As the paramedics rushed her into the ambulance Jack wanted to go with her but was forced to answer a few questions to the police first. So Danny or Vivian should go with Sam, that's what Jack wanted but both had to answer  questions, too. The only one free to accompany Sam to the hospital was Martin who did what he was told to do.

~*~*~*~o~O~o~*~*~*~

 So he sat in the car, thinking, observing every movement but not reacting to anything. 

Suddenly Sam's breathing stopped and her heart rate increased. The medics checked all instruments and then hurried to bring her vitals back to normal. But her heartbeat stopped, too. _"No, this is not happening, this has to be a bad dream, a very bad dream. It's just a dream, a nightmare and I'm going to wake up every moment."_, Martin thought. He didn't dare to believe that this could be reality because then there was the possibility of loosing Sam forever. While thinking the paramedics prepared Sam to give her some electro-shocks to bring her back to life. The first attempt failed, just like the second. But the third brought her back. The medics smiled and after a reassuring glance towards them Martin took Sam's hand in his and didn't let go of her till they reached the hospital. 

There the doctors wanted Sam as fast as possible in surgery to take the bullet out of her leg and to look at the damage it had caused. Martin was still by her side, refusing to let her hand go but at the entrance to the surgery unit he was forced to let her go by some nurses. They insisted that he should take a seat in the waiting area. So again he only obeyed orders. He couldn't answer a question he was asked by the nurses. They made him see a doctor who stated that he was in shock and ordered one nurse to take care of him. She brought him tea and a blanket, then she sat him down in the waiting room where he was alone but she checked every five minutes on him. Martin sat there anxiously waiting for any report of Sam's condition but no doctor came to him. He hadn't spoken a word since the shot. 

Silent and thinking he was found an hour and a half later by Vivian, Danny and Jack. They were frantic to hear any news on Sam but Martin didn't react to their questions. His only thought was that this could not be true and he was surely dreaming. Vivian and Danny tried to speak with Martin but had no luck. Finally after three hours the doctor appeared and told the team that the surgery went good but that they weren't sure whether Sam would be ok and able to work like before the incident, just now she was in coma. Jack asked him whether they could see her now. The doctor agreed and told them that talking to people in coma and holding their hands could help to wake them up. He led them into a room of the Intensive Care Unit where Sam lied in a white bed and a lot of machines were attached to her. They slowly entered the room. The doctor explained what the machines were for and then left them alone with Sam. He would check on her later. Martin stood at the threshold unsure whether he should go inside or not. Danny decided for him, he took Martin by an arm and into the room. There Martin stood next to a wall. He watched as Jack sat down in a chair taking Sam's hand and murmuring something. After Jack Vivian sat down and talked to Sam followed by Danny. Then Danny pushed Martin down into the chair. But he still had no idea what he should tell her or his team mates. So he sat silent watching her sleeping, hearing her heartbeats as peeps from a machine. He didn't noticed that Jack got a call from his wife and Vivian drove him home. So only Danny was left but soon went to the office to do some paperwork and to try not getting too upset by the view in the hospital. So Martin was the only one left by Sam's side. He took her hand again, drawing circles with his thumb around the back of her hand. He sat there till 11:00 am next morning thinking and admiring her beauty despite her state.

At 11:00 am Danny entered the room, surprised by seeing Martin still at her side. He turned to him and asked him whether he had stayed all night. Martin nodded. Danny also asked when he last had eaten something. Martin couldn't remember, possibly twenty-four hours ago or so. That's why Danny insisted on taking him to the cafeteria to eat something and trying to convince Martin to go home, get some rest, shower, change clothes and then coming back. He promised he would call when there were any news on Sam. 

Martin agreed and was driven home by Danny who made sure that Martin ate. Then he left and Martin went slowly into his bedroom to get some sleep. He took his jacket off and loosened his tie. That's when the realization came that all was real. Sam had been shot, was in coma and chances were that she would never wake up again. He could lose her FOREVER. She could die without knowing that he had feelings for her. He felt dizzy, his knees were weak so he tried to steady himself by using his bed as support but he wasn't strong enough so he fell to the ground. He sat on the floor, leaning against his bed, sobbing quietly and soon he cried. He hadn't cried in years, he couldn't even remember the last time, probably in his childhood. His father hadn't allowed him to do so because boys are not supposed to cry. But right now he didn't care what his father had told him, he knew he could lose Sam. That was all that counted in this moment. He managed to crawl onto his bed where he clutched a pillow and pressed it tightly to his body wishing it was Sam. He cried till there were no tears left then exhaustion took over and he fell into a deep and dreamless sleep. 

The first things he noticed as he woke up were that he had a terrible headache and his eyes hurt. He wondered where it came from but he couldn't remember. Slowly he got up and walked into the bathroom. As he looked into the mirror he saw his red puffy eyes and he remembered crying in the evening, but why? He splashed cold water into his face and then his memories fell back into their places. Sam was shot, in coma in the hospital, he was forced to leave her and driven home by Danny. He had cried for hours realizing that Sam could die. How long had he slept? Looking at his watch he should have been sleeping for nine hours. It was 1:00 am. He hurried to his telephone checking whether Danny had left some messages but there were none. He couldn't decide whether it was good or bad because Sam's status hadn't changed. He needed to see her, touch her, he would go visit her right now, not caring which hour in the night it was or when the visiting hours were. He rushed into the bathroom, showered, got dressed, ate an apple and drank some cold coffee. He searched for his car keys when he remembered that his car was still at the bureau. He would have to take a cab. 

He left his apartment and hurried down the stairs. On the street he stopped a cab and was driven to the hospital. He paid the driver and went straight to the elevators. There he pressed the button for the third floor. Once there he walked out of the elevator and towards Sam's room. 

A nurse at the entrance to the ICU tried to stop him but he flashed his badge and the nurse recognized him as the man with shock from the night before who wouldn't want to leave the woman's side in room 312. So she let him pass knowing that he would do her patient no harm. 

Martin reached Sam's door but once again he was unsure whether to enter or not. He took a deep breath and stepped inside. He noticed a sleeping Danny in the chair next to Sam who was still attached to so many machines. He walked over to Danny and tipped him on the shoulder. Danny woke up, rubbed his eyes and recognized Martin standing next to him. They exchanged a weak smile. Martin explained in a low voice that he would stay with Sam and would call the team when there were some news on Sam. He ordered Danny to go home and have a nice sleep in his own bed instead of a chair in a hospital. Danny was about to say something against Martin but was stopped by the look in Martin's eyes. They showed a mix of pleading and determination. So Danny gave in and left the room after kissing Sam on the forehead and whispering goodbye and the promise to return into her ear. 

He stopped on the threshold again looking back into the room, seeing Martin next to Sam on the chair, holding and caressing her hand. It was a cute picture but it would be a lot better if Sam wouldn't be in coma. He smiled to himself and finally left. 

~*~*~*~o~O~o~*~*~*~

Martin sat in the chair holding  Sam's hand and admiring her beauty. She had wonderful long gold-blond hair, her face was beautiful, her lips, her nose and her brown eyes. She was pale only the sheets were whiter than her face. Those brown eyes were closed and didn't move. Martin stroked her hair tucking some strands which fell into her face behind her ear. He couldn't resist to caress her cheek with his thumb. He enjoyed feeling her skin against his. It was a bit calming for him. He knew she wasn't out of danger and he was determined to get her back to life. He leaned closer and whispered into her ear: "Sam, I know you can hear me. Please come back to me, I need you by my side. I'm staying with you, I won't leave your side because I care for you." He kissed her hand, leaned back and watched her searching for a reaction to his words. 

~*~*~*~o~O~o~*~*~*~

Sam dreamed. She felt safe, warm, comfortable, relaxed and no pain. She was standing on a beautiful beach, the ocean in front of her. A soft breeze played with her hair and white dress. The waves reached her bare feet and she looked up into the blue sky and a bright shining sun. Walking along the beach and finally sitting down on a rock she enjoyed feeling the water, sunshine and wind on her skin. A few metres ahead were some dolphins playing in the water. She watched them till the sun began to set then she decided to go swimming before the night finally fell. Sam took off her dress and stepped into the warm water and went further into the ocean. As the water reached her collar she thought she heard someone call her name. She stopped turned around and listened. There was it again. She couldn't see anyone at the beach but she was curious who would call her so she went towards the beach, stepped out of the water and put her dress on. Following the voice which pleaded her to come back she reached a meadow where in its middle was a little cottage. It was a wonderful scene because the setting sun casted a golden shimmer over everything. Hearing the voice again she recognized the voice but couldn't connect it with a certain person. She was told that she was needed and that someone would stay by her side. Curiosity took over and she reached out to open the door because the person who called her seemed to be inside. Just as she turned the doorknob she felt dizzy but managed to go inside. There everything went black.

~*~*~*~o~O~o~*~*~*

~

Martin still sat by Sam's side. He was still holding her hand as he suddenly felt a slight pressure on his hand. At first he thought that he had only imagined the pressure but she still squeezed his hand a bit. Immediately he stood up and called for a nurse or a doctor. Then he took out his mobile and called the team. 


	2. Wake up

**Chapter Two – Wake up**

Half an hour later after the doctor had checked on Sam the team arrived and Martin told them that Sam was no longer in coma but right now in a deep sleep. So they all took a seat in Sam's new room outside the ICU where she was brought before and waited for Sam to finally wake up. Jack had occupied Martin's place who sat next to Danny on her other side. Another hour passed and Sam was still sleeping. Jack was worried because of that fact. He asked the doctor what took Sam so long to finally wake up the next time he checked on her. He got the answer that the coma was a kind of refuge for the mind from the injuries and psychic trauma the person had experienced. It wasn't a kind of regeneration so body and mind still needed their rest. That was the reason why Sam still slept. So they waited patiently for another hour when finally Sam started to wake up. She moved her head to her left side. Moaning softly her eyes fluttered open only to be closed again. The light had caused her pain but she had recognized a man sitting next to her. She softly murmured his name and a moment later felt his warm hands taking her hand. Jack leaned closer and kissed her cheek, she smiled and opened her eyes to look into his. "I heard you, Jack, thank you for staying with me.", she whispered. "Shhh, you need your rest. I'm glad you woke up, we all are relieved. Take your rest and get well soon.", he answered. Sam nodded once and drifted off to sleep. Jack smiled and got up. Knowing that she would be fine he left the room to go home to his wife and girls. After Jack Vivian got up and kissed Sam on the forehead good-bye. Relieved that Sam only needed more rest and seemed to be ok she went home to spend some time with her son. So Danny and Martin remained at Sam's bed. Danny asked Martin whether he would join him on a drink to celebrate that Sam was out of coma. Martin thought about it for a moment but then refused. He wanted to stay a few hours longer by her side and then go home to get some sleep. So Danny left the room alone after kissing Sam goodnight on the cheek.

Like the nights before Martin was alone with Sam. He watched over her like a bodyguard. He wouldn't let anyone hurt Sam and would caress her hand and cheek when she had a nightmare. Mostly the touch of his hand and his murmured words like: "I'm staying with you, I won't leave your side." were all she needed to calm down and sleep peacefully again. She never woke up during the nightmares but obviously relaxed under the touch of his hands. As dawn came he left her to go home, take a shower, perhaps a few hours of sleep and then return to the bureau to do his job. But in the evening he would be at Sam's side again. 

That's how he spent the nights of the next two weeks. Jack, Vivian and Danny would go visit Sam in the afternoon during the visiting hours, he would accompany them but remain silent. In the evening after Sam went to sleep he would return and watch her. 

The nurses knew him and didn't try to refuse him to see their patient. They talked about Martin in their room. They would like to have a man like him by their side to watch over their sleep and help them to overcome terrible nightmares. They wondered whether Sam knew what this man did for her and whether she knew about his feelings for her which were obvious to them. 

During these weeks Sam recovered so that she noticed more and more things in her environment because she didn't sleep the whole day. She noticed that Martin didn't talk much during the visiting hours and wondered why. She also noticed that some of the nurses talked but fell silent when they entered her room or Martin showed up. Then they would look at him dreamingly or would whisper something with a short glance towards her. After three days of intensive observation she asked Martin whether he had noticed something but he didn't know what she meant. So she explained it but he remained silent. Suddenly Danny returned into the room because he had left his car keys on Sam's nightstand. He was surprised by seeing Martin still in there. He forced Martin to leave with him because he insisted that Sam still needed her rest. So she hadn't got an answer. 

One hour later one of the nurses who had the night watch brought Sam her dinner. Because of being in hospital for three weeks Sam got to know some of the nurses better and talked to them like to friends. So she asked this nurse what it was with Martin and why they always stopped talking when entering her room or when Martin came by and why the hell they shot glances towards her. The nurse answered surprised whether she knew or noticed anything. Sam replied that she didn't know what the nurse meant and what she should have noticed except the strange behaviour of the nurses. So she told Sam that every night when she slept Martin would come back and would stay with her till dawn came. That left Sam a little shocked and for a few moments speechless. "Why would Martin do such a thing? Is it only a joke by the nurses or is it real?", she asked herself but couldn't find an answer. Thinking about it she decided to stay awake this night to find out whether Martin really came back. She hadn't noticed that the nurse had left. After eating her dinner she lay down and pretended to sleep. 

Somewhere between an hour and two hours sleep took her over so that she didn't noticed when Martin entered her room and sat down in a chair to the left of her head. At 3:30 am she woke up because of an unknown sound. She slowly opened her eyes and looked to her left. There in a chair she saw Martin. So the nurses were right he came back to watch over her sleep every night. Sam didn't know what to do, how to react. Had he noticed that she didn't sleep no longer? 

The sound that woke Sam up was a thunder because outside it was storm. Martin had watched Sam's still form abruptly illuminated by a lightning outside. She looked so beautiful, vulnerable and fragile. The light only supported that image. He promised himself that he would try to protect her from more pain because in his eyes she had suffered enough. But he knew that he couldn't protect her from what Jack would tell her soon. He would tell her that he was going back to his wife or more correctly was back with his wife for almost four weeks now. Martin knew that he couldn't protect Sam from that pain she certainly would feel after that confession. He wished he could do it but knew it would only work for a few weeks and then the inflicted pain could be stronger because Jack would be her support to go through the rehabilitation and back to work by then. She would need somebody to talk to, to lean onto and he knew that Jack wasn't the person she needed then. He also knew that he would try to be there for her, to support her ... when she let him. But right now his task at hand was to help her sleep without more nightmares. Because of his thinking he hadn't noticed that Sam was no longer asleep and that she returned to sleep after an hour of secretly watching him. 

The next morning Sam woke up early. Expecting to see Martin in the chair at her side she turned her head but found no Martin. She asked herself whether the sight of him at this night could have been a dream because the nurses told her that Martin would come but there was no sign that he did so. Perhaps it was all her imagination. She left it there and tried to focus on her upcoming physical therapy. She was determined to get well and return as fast as possible to work. She knew that it would be a painful and long way but in the end all would be well and like before the incident, so she hoped. She looked forward to her therapy because it was annoying to lie in a bed the whole day with nothing to do. She was happy that her team mates visited her in the afternoon and would talk to her about new cases and what has happened during the day for a few hours. She missed her apartment and wanted to go home as soon as possible, too. 

In the afternoon after lunch and a visit by the doctor the team arrived at her room. They talked like the days before but Jack was quieter than normal. Martin suspected that today Jack would tell Sam that their affair was over and that he was back with his wife. As they left the room after three hours Jack stayed behind and as Vivian asked whether she could drive Jack home he replied that he needed to discuss something with Sam alone. That was the moment when Martin knew for sure to what Jack was up to. So he left but stayed near the room in case Sam needed someone to hold her after Jack finally went home.  

Half an hour later Jack really left the room without noticing Martin in the waiting area. He went straight to the elevators and entered one of them. As he was out of sight Martin slowly walked up to Sam's room and looked inside. Sam stared out the window not realizing that Martin watched her. She seemed to be lost but she wasn't crying so Martin concluded that he didn't need to hold her and that she needed time for herself. He decided that he would return at night as usually to watch over her sleep. So he turned and left the hospital. 

After the conversation with Jack which was rather a monologue she had to listen to she was sad, confused and angry about herself because she had known that he was married, loved his kids and would eventually give his marriage another try but she still went into that relationship with her boss. Somewhere deep inside her she knew that he would go back to his wife and that she would be left alone ... again. She looked outside the window and wondered why she had this affair pushing the knowledge that she would be hurt in the end aside. She didn't allowed herself to cry because it was partly her fault that she was in this situation now. Sam also asked herself what she was going to do now that she was on her own again and with the rehabilitation ahead. That are the general directions her thoughts went. Finally she gave up thinking and concentrated on her dinner and her physical therapy in the morning. 

This night Sam had nightmares again but these seemed somehow different to Martin who was at her side again. She often cried in her sleep and pleaded someone not to leave her, not to leave her alone. She whispered something weird of being alone, in the dark and cold. Martin tried to calm her down like in the nights before but it was much more difficult this time. So he climbed on her bed and lay down next to her holding her tightly and whispering into her ear: "Sam, I'm here, I won't leave you. I'm staying with you. Please calm down, I'm not going anywhere. Please believe me. You will never be alone because I will always be there for you. I love you." Sam reacted to him. She pressed her body against his, stopped crying and slowly her breathing returned to deep breaths after the last sobs died down. Martin carefully wiped her tears away with his fingertips and held her until he fell asleep with her in his arms like he always wanted to hold her. 

As dawn came one of the nurses of the night watch checked on Sam and normally Martin would rise from his chair and go home but the nurse was surprised by seeing him in bed with Sam. She smiled and decided not to wake him now but she hurried back into the nurses room to get the other to see the cute couple lying asleep in bed. So one minute later the whole available nurse staff of this unit was at the threshold to Sam's room to have a look at the two sleeping people inside. They all smiled and whispered how cute the couple was and whether someone had a camera to take a photo. One of them rushed back into the nurses room and came back with one so she took a photo. Seconds later a doctor came around the corner and wondered why all nurses stood in front of one room. He asked the nearest one what they looked at and whether they had nothing to do. The nurse was startled and replied that he should take a look himself. She took two other nurses by their arms and pulled them towards their room. They seemed angry at first but as they noticed the doctor they too took two other nurses by their arms and pulled them apart. So most of them disappeared into their own room or other patient's rooms. The two last remaining nurses stepped aside to let the doctor have a look into the room but as he started to go inside one of them took him by the arm and pulled him away from the door with the explanation that he would make the couple feel embarrassed in front of each other and them. She would wake Martin in a few moments and with no one around because so he could leave at his usual time without having to explain to Sam why they were in the same bed and so close to each other. Then the doctor could check on Sam at his usual time. The doctor agreed and the nurse went into Sam's room to realize her plan. She softly shook Martin's shoulder and he opened his eyes in response. He blushed slightly as he realized that he was lying in Sam's bed. The nurse winked at him and whispered that she wouldn't tell anyone about it, especially not Sam. Martin sighed relieved and put his shoes on, grabbed his jacket and left the room after kissing Sam on the cheek and mouthing a thank you to the nurse. 


	3. Returning home

**First of all, thank you for reviewing. I was very happy about it. I hope you like the next chapter because I think it could be better but I don't know how. Sorry but you have to wait for at least a week till the fourth chapter will be ready. So enjoy and please R&R!            Julie2012**

**Chapter three – Returning home**

Later that morning the doctor checked on Sam, she was awake but didn't seem to have noticed that Martin had been there during the night so he said nothing but told her that she could go home in three days. His patient was surprised at first but then she smiled and thanked him. She was happy to return home. That was what she would tell her colleagues as soon as they entered her room this afternoon. She asked him whether she had to use a wheelchair for the fist time at home but the answer was that she would learn to go with crutches within the next three days. That also would mean that the physical therapy would be harder and perhaps a bit more painful for her. She nodded and the doctor left. 

The therapy was really hard and painful but she made it and walked a few metres. She was happy to tell these things her teammates as they came. They all were happy for her and hugged her except Jack but Sam hadn't expected another behaviour of him, just like Martin. He himself thought about last night and wondered whether Sam could remember anything but even if she did, she wouldn't mention it in front of Danny, Vivian and Jack. So he got more and more nervous the longer they stayed. As finally Jack wanted to go which was normally the signal to the rest of them to leave Sam's room as well Martin was the first to walk up to the elevators. Sam was surprised because normally he was the last one to leave the room. She asked Danny whether he knew why Martin left so abruptly without saying good-bye but he didn't know either. But Danny had noticed the glances of the nurses towards Sam and Martin this day and thought that he had seen Martin nodding to one of them. He wondered why but couldn't come up with an answer. So he was the last one to leave this time. 

Martin was sad because there were only three days or better nights left when he could watch Sam's sleep without her noticing. When she was at home he couldn't visit her anymore in the night and caress her cheek or hands. He would have to be content with asking her from time to time how she was in person or with calling her at home because she wouldn't be allowed to go to work right after her release from hospital. At least she had to wait for a few weeks and then she would only be in the office answering the phones, searching information in files, computers, archives, the net and of course by calling other institutions. That was no fun, Martin knew first hand because he spent the first week within the team with tasks like these. Sam would be depressed but he would be there for her, to cheer her up when needed and to listen when she wanted to talk about what had happened. That's what he wanted to do. But right now he would try to enjoy the last three nights he could stay with her in her hospital room. 

This night he returned later as usual to her side. He sat in his chair and watched her sleeping but that didn't help to fight the tiredness he felt due to his job and daily routine over the last weeks. So he almost fell asleep in that chair but in the last moment the nurse from the other night appeared. Seeing how tired he was she offered him a place to sleep in the nurses' room. She also promised to wake him as soon as the sun began to rise. Martin answered that he would appreciate it if she could wake him but that he wanted to stay with Sam. The nurse accepted and left the room. Martin wondered whether he could lie down next to Sam to hold her like the night before without waking her. That way he could fight away all of her nightmares more easily and faster because he had her already in his strong arms. So he lay down next to her and drifted off to sleep. 

Like she had promised the nurse woke Martin up as the sun rose. He was relaxed and thought that Sam hadn't had as much nightmares as the nights before so that she should be more relaxed. The rest of the day he spent as usually first at home then at the bureau and during the visiting hours at the hospital and of course at night too. This time he didn't take the chair but climbed on the bed right away. The last night he did the same but stayed longer awake and woke up earlier because he wanted to memorize her face while she was sleeping as well as her scent and the feeling of holding her, to feel her against his body. He knew that he wouldn't be able to hold her in the near future so he would try to enjoy the last moments with her. Way to soon he had to go before Sam woke up and noticed him lying next to her on her hospital bed. So he left the room with a deep sigh after kissing her good-bye.

A few minutes later the nurse entered Sam's room to wake her up. But before she did so she took the photo of the sleeping couple and put it into one of Sam's books somewhere between the last pages on Sam's nightstand. She hoped that Sam would find it in a few days or weeks but not yet because she wanted Martin to tell Sam his feelings before she found the photo. She smiled as she thought about the couple and hoped that they would get together soon. Then she tried to wake Sam. Her patient had to sign a few papers before she could go home and the doctor had to check on Sam again to make sure that all would be fine and Sam didn't need a around the clock care anymore. 

After eating her breakfast and lunch Sam waited for some of her friends to take her home. Danny had promised to drive her the other day. She was excited and really looking forward to going home. So she almost counted the seconds until Danny finally arrived. To her surprise she saw Martin behind Danny and wondered why and how he had succeeded in convincing Martin to come along. But if she believed what the nurses said then it shouldn't have taken Danny much time to convince Martin. She smiled at she thought about the stories the nurse had told her, like Martin staying the first days and during the last weeks at night at her side. But nonetheless she was surprised to see him here. 

Martin himself was also surprised as Danny stopped in front of the hospital because Danny had asked whether they wanted to have a drink together. He didn't know that Danny was supposed to take Sam home. So he wasn't sure how he should act towards Sam or Danny as they entered the hospital. As they arrived at Sam's door he was stunned at how happy she seemed to be and how beautiful she looked because she didn't wear one of her pyjamas or better t-shirts she had used as pyjamas during her stay at the hospital. She looked a lot healthier now that she didn't have to lie in a bed anymore. Remembering how to speak he asked her how she was and whether she was happy to return home. It was at least a bit small talk but soon he fell silent again because he didn't know what to tell her. He couldn't tell her that he was sad because she was released so that he had no chance to watch over her sleep, that he wouldn't be able to hold her in the night in order to calm her after one of her terrible nightmares or that he also wouldn't be able to see her daily because she wouldn't be allowed to work in the next weeks and he couldn't spend the days with her in her apartment, especially not at night. What would she think of him if he told her that? So he remained silent and let Danny do the talking, which he did with great enthusiasm.  She had all her things already packed so that they could go immediately. Because of Danny's talking Martin decided that it would be better if he took the steering wheel. This way he hadn't to talk with them because he should be concentrating on the road but could secretly watch Sam laughing about Danny's stories in the rear-view mirror.

Finally they arrived at Sam's apartment building. Danny took Sam's bag and Martin opened the doors for them because Sam hadn't accepted one of their offers to help her walk towards the elevator. She wanted to prove them that she was strong and didn't need their help. Her whole life she had to help herself and had been disappointed by others so that she believed that she could only count on herself. She wasn't used to the idea of others helping her. So she wanted to show her co-workers that she didn't need their help by walking without their support but with her crutches all the way to the elevator and to her apartment. 

Entering with Danny and Martin right behind her she sighed deeply and hobbled to her living room where she sat down and looked around. Nothing had changed in there. Everything was where it should be. Remembering the two men and that they were her guests for the moment she asked them whether they wanted something to drink. Danny said no but Martin would like to have a glass of water. As Sam started to rise he hurried to tell her that she was injured and should sit or lay down to relax and take care of her leg she only had to tell him where the kitchen was and where the glasses were so that he could get one himself. So she told him and he disappeared into the kitchen. Then Danny asked her where he should put the bag down. She answered that she wanted her bag in her bedroom. She rose and started to walk towards her bedroom, as Danny wanted to say something against it. She stopped him with a glare and told him that she wanted to change her clothes into something more comfortable so Danny let her pass him by and followed her although he knew the way to her bedroom door. He had visited Sam several times to have a drink with her when she wanted company after a bad case to talk about what had happened or to try to forget about it by talking about this and that. But that was before Martin was assigned to the team. 

Hearing Martin in the kitchen she decided to ask Danny why Martin was with him as he stopped by to take her home. He replied that he had invited Martin on a drink and hadn't told him that he had promised to take her home so Martin was surprised as they stopped at the hospital. He also told her that he couldn't stay for the evening. But he would look after her the other day. He turned and left Sam in her bedroom to let her change. 

Soon after Sam returned into her living room Danny and Martin left her alone to get their drinks. They drove to a bar Danny knew and got their drinks. Half an hour later Danny got a call on his mobile and he had to leave Martin because one of his girlfriends wanted to talk to him in person. So Martin was alone. After he finished his drink he got into a cab and went straight home. 

There he didn't know what he could or should do so he decided to phone Sam. He was curious how she was and whether she wanted to have dinner with him. He dialled her number and waited for her to answer the phone. He was suddenly very nervous. Was it right to call her and what would he say if she really answered the phone? What would he say if the machine picked up? Then after the tenth ring he heard her voice. She sounded a bit tired, even sleepy. As she asked for the second time who there was he remembered that he should speak now. He cleared his throat and then answered her. She told him that she was fine but a bit lonely. Somehow she missed the nurses and her doctor but was also very glad that she was at home. Hearing his suppose regarding dinner she was very surprised and replied that she was too tired at the moment but that it would be very nice if they could have dinner together the next evening. So Martin wasn't too upset. He told her that he was really looking forward to their dinner and wished her a good night. Half an hour later he went to bed, too. 

The next day he woke up and wondered why he wasn't at the hospital but soon remembered that Sam was no longer in hospital but at home and that they would have dinner together this evening. So he only had to wait till the evening was finally there. At the bureau he had to do paperwork so time passed very very slowly. Finally it was time to go home, change clothes, grab some Chinese take out as arranged and head to Sam. 

By the time he arrived at her apartment he was nervous again. He knocked at her door and a few seconds later he heard Sam calling that she was on her way and then she opened the door. For a few seconds Martin was speechless because in front of him was a smiling Sam. She wore a light blue dress and a dark blue cardigan, her hair was up into a loose banana and secured with a clasp. As usual she hadn't put on any make-up. Then he found his speech again and asked whether he could come in. She stepped to the side to let him in. Entering her apparent he held the take out bags up and she let out a small sigh. She hadn't eaten Chinese for at least a month and the food at the hospital wasn't that good that she didn't want to eat anything else anymore. Supported by her crutches she walked up towards her living room because Martin said that he would bring the dishes, glasses and everything else they would need from the kitchen. 

Returning to the living room they sat down and started their dinner. Sam was curious why Martin had called her the day before and he replied that he didn't know what else to do since Danny left him to date his girlfriend. So they talked about Danny and his various girlfriends and wondered whether he would find a girl to marry. They laughed a lot and avoided speaking about cases with an unhappy ending or the shot. Martin thought that if she wanted to talk about the shot she would do it but if he pressed her to tell him about it she wouldn't say a word. So he enjoyed her company and that he could be with her even if it was only for a few hours. He thought about asking her about her nightmares but then he would have to explain why he knew about them and he couldn't tell her that he had stayed with her at nights at the hospital, that he had tried to calm her down without waking her and he couldn't do that. How would she react, what would she say, or even worse, think about him? So he smiled and listened to her talking about the nurses or the terrible doctor with whom she had had her physical therapy. 

Three hours later they were much more serious and silent, each one thinking. As Sam tried to stifle her third yawn in as much minutes Martin looked at his watch and realized surprised that it was past midnight. He decided to go home because he had to work the next day and Sam still needed her rest. So he asked her if she wanted any help with the dishes and preparing for going to bed. She told him that he could put the dishes and so on into the sink. She would wash them the next morning but that she didn't need help with going to bed. So Martin brought their things into the kitchen and cleaned them so that Sam hadn't to do it in the morning. Returning to her he thanked Sam for the wonderful evening and wished her a good night. Sam replied that she had enjoyed the evening too. She wanted to bring Martin to the door but he told her that she should take care of her leg and should go to bed instead. He turned and walked towards the door and left Sam alone. 

On his way home he wondered whether she would like to have dinner with him the following evening again. He decided that he would call her during his lunch break and hoped that she would agree. He stopped in front of his apartment building and went into his apartment. As he lay down on his bed he had to smile because he remembered how nervous he was waiting for Sam to open the door. Hopefully he wouldn't get this nervous again. With this thought he drifted off to sleep. 

**Boring, wasn't it? So much repetition. Sorry, I hope the next one will be better. **


End file.
